Sol and Shade
by Shade the Ultimate life
Summary: My first story, introducing Sol and Shade.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Tails, Shadow, or Sonic, but I do own Shade.

Sol and Shade

Chapter 1 Prologue

ARK 10:37 PM

All the electricity on bored shuts off. A capsule opens, and a figure appears out of the capsule, and walks into a room, grabs some clothes pulls out a jewel and disappears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Station Square 2:35 PM

I wonder if he survived, Shadow thought while resting in a tree. Sonic and Tails came up to him, Shadow we need to ask you something, said Tails. What, Shadow replied. The power on the ARK went out last night, is there something we should know about, asked Sonic? Maybe it depends, ether way you don't have to worry about it, it's for me to worry about, I'll take care of it, said Shadow. Alright, but if you need any help just call, said Tails. And then they walked off. I have a hunch where he is too, I hope I'm wrong, Shadow thought. And then he pulled out a chaos emerald CHAOS CONTROL, and disappeared.

Sorry that it was short, first time, anyway next chapter Shade demonstrates some of his abilities. Review and give me some ideas and I promise I'll make chapters longer. R&R!


	2. Fight!

I only own Shade, and Sol but she comes in later. Alright lets' begin!

Sol and Shade Capter2 Fight!

Angel Island 2:30 PM Shades' POV

I was wondering around a strange island, until I came across a shrine. (Looks old), (time sure took its tool on this place). I was about to move on, until I saw a huge glowing emerald at the top! I start to make my way up the stairs, until I got to the top.

I reached my hand out to touch it when, "get away from the emerald kid," said a voice out of nowhere. I got out my super emerald, and turned to see a red echidna. "What is this giant emerald," I asked. "The master emerald, what I want to know is how you got that chaos emerald, last time I checked Shadow had 4 and Sonic had 3," he asked? "I got it" I began before I was cut off. "You probably stole it!" he yelled as he began charging at me.

"CHAOS SPEAR", hit him dead on, "CHAOS LANCE", hit him again. "THUNDER ARROW," he yelled! He got me, and while I was stunned, hit me with a few punches. I kicked him, and hit him in the ribs. He couldn't move, I broke most of them.

I was about to finish him, when a all to familiar voice said, "Shade stop that now!" I turned around to see a black hedgehog. "Shadow, I yelled! "You two know each other", said the echidna? "Yah were brothers," said Shadow. "Brothers," the echidna exclaimed!

I think you saw that one coming! Was this one any better? Next chapter, Sol comes in! R&R!


	3. Apperance

Me: Shade you start the chapter.

Shade: Alright, in this chapter we meet Sol, and hopefully this chapter will be longer, R&R!

Mystic Ruins

"I've been following this signal this emerald has been giving off, whatever it's leading me to it better be worth it," said Sol. All of a sudden she sees this flash of light, then she sees a black hedgehog, it immediately ran to the mountains. "I wonder where he's going," thought Sol. Well that's where the signal is coming from, better get moving.

She started up the mountain, then she saw two robots. She remembered what she saw someone do with a chaos emerald, "worth a shot," she said, she then yelled, CHAOS SPEAR! Then two white energy spears appeared and destroyed the robots.

When she got to where the black hedgehog was, she saw to more people, an echidna and a human. They where talking about something. So she sneaked over to a bush and listened to what they where saying.

"Shadow I got to admit he's pretty strong," says Knuckles. "You just weren't fast enough to doge my attacks, that reminds me," said Shade, he held out his arm and said, CHAOS HEAL. And Knuckles ribs weren't broken any more.

"Nice trick, but I still can't believe I didn't break any of yours," said Knuckles. "You did," said Shade. "I would still like to know how you got a chaos emerald," said Knuckles. Then Shadow replied, it's not a chaos emerald, it's a super emerald, two times more powerful as a chaos emerald."

"So are you going to introduce him to the others," asked Knuckles. "Yah, next time we face Eggman he could be useful," replied Shadow. "Shade let's go," Shadow said. Shade just nodded.

All of a sudden Sol sneezed. She then got up out of the bushes, Shadow looked the same as he always does, Knuckles looked mad, Shade had a who the heck are, you look on his face. Then finally Shade asked a question.

Me: My chapters are getting longer, so what did you think?

Sol: Why do I have white chaos energy?

Me: I'll explain later, and by the way Shade's chaos energy is black.

Shade: I think I know.

Me: Alright people, R&R!


	4. The Deal

Sol and Shade Chapter 4

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I got an Xbox along with Halo 1 and 2, I tried to write, but Halo 2 kind of put on some kind of spell on me. It's too dam addicting. By the way there will be some cussing in this chapter.

Shade asked, "Who are you?" "My name is Sol, I followed that black hedgehog here," she said. "Why where you spying on us," asked Shade. "It isn't every day that you see a human and an echidna fighting like the people on DBZ." Stated Sol. "whatever." Shade said simply. Shade sees the emerald Sol has. (In my stories Shade is the owner of the super emeralds.)

"You mind giving me back my emerald?" Shade said. Sol thought about it. "He can actually use them, but I can too, and these things have been chasing me a lot lately….." Sol thought. Then an idea stuck her. "I'll give it back... but you have to do some things for me first." Started Sol. "What kind of things?" asked Shade. "glad you asked, one teach me how to use these emeralds, two…" Sol started before being interrupted. "Not just anyone can use the emeralds." Stated Shade. "Well I can, as I was saying, two keep those robot things off me until I learn to use my powers and…. That is all for the moment." Finished Sol.

Shade thought about it. "Ok, I'll do it, now give me the emerald." Said Shade "Not until after you teach me, how do I know you'll just take the emerald and run?" asked Sol "I promise I won't steal it, I'm not that dishonest, and why are you two so quiet? You haven't spoken for the entire chapter?" asked Shade. "The Author got too much into you two talking." Stated Shadow "Figures" Knuckles said. "Anyway you can trust Shade, he's related to me so he always keeps his word. But if he does steal it I'll go and beat the crap out of him." Shadow said.

"Wait if I can't beat him, what makes you so shure you can beat him." Asked Knuckles. "The only reason you couldn't beat him is that you don't know any of his weaknesses, believe me he has plenty. I on the other hand know almost all of his weaknesses." Shadow said to Knuckles. "Ok I guess that's good enough…. WAIT YOU TWO ARE RELATED THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBE!" yelled Sol. "I'll explain later, but I need to know more about you."

"Why?" asked Sol. "Teaching you how to use chaos energy takes a while, so I might as well get to know you." Shade told Sol. "Ok, but you have to do the same." Sol said. "Fine with me." Shade said simply.

"Before that I need to introduce Shade to some people." Said Shadow. "Why must I meet these people?" asked Shade. "To get rid of trouble in the future, now come on, both of you." Shadow said. Sol and Shade nodded. They went next to Shadow, and Shadow yelled "CHAOS CONTROL.

Me: I'll update more often now, or I'll least try to, and could someone review? I'm not going to get any better If no one reviews. Not angry just saying. O yah and one last thing Shade is that strong for a reason but he'll get his ass kicked a lot, ok.


End file.
